Drug abuse is a significant, growing, and far-reaching problem, with up to 22.6 million Americans age 12 and older having experienced substance abuse or dependency problems in 2006, as reported in SAMHSA's 2006 National Survey on Drug Use and Health report. Without question, effective treatment is essential to curbing this crisis and improving public health across the nation. Motivational interviewing (MI), one of the most rigorously studied psychosocial substance abuse treatments, is now recognized as among the most effective evidence-based practices in the field and is endorsed by numerous federal and private sources. Research has shown it to be effective in not only reducing drug abuse, but also increasing patient engagement and retention, and creating and sustaining change in underserved populations. In response to NIDA's goal to ensure rapid, effective dissemination and use of research results to significantly improve treatment of drug abuse and addiction, Terra Nova Learning Systems plans to develop a course titled motivational interviewing training for drug abuse treatment counselors. Offered in both online and print formats, making it accessible to computer and non-computer users alike and providing a more affordable option than in-person trainings, the curriculum features empirically grounded content authored by accomplished MI experts. In addition, the course offers innovative decision tree skill-building exercises, real-life case studies, personal reflections from counselors who practice MI, reference materials for counselor use after the training, an online community for ongoing discussion, and assessments for continuing education certification. Suitable for drug abuse counselors of varying disciplines and education levels, the course provides a consistent, solid foundation in MI technique along with skill proficiency that can be readily implemented in the field. During Phase I, Terra Nova and a team of MI experts will research and outline the motivational interviewing course and produce a single Prototype Module plus samples of related materials to establish proof-of-concept for Phase II work. All Phase I deliverables will be rigorously evaluated by a group of expert consultants, further tested by two to three end-user focus groups, and refined to create the highest quality instructional design model for Phase II development. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Motivational interviewing (MI) is among the most rigorously studied psychosocial substance abuse treatments and is now recognized as one of the most effective evidence-based practices in the field, endorsed by numerous federal and private sources. Research has shown it to be effective in reducing drug abuse, increasing patient engagement and retention, and creating and sustaining change in underserved populations. MOTIVATIONAL interviewing training for drug abuse treatment counselors, offered in online and print formats, will provide an accessible and affordable option to educate drug abuse counselors across the nation on this efficacious technique through: empirically grounded content authored by accomplished MI experts, decision tree skill-building exercises, case studies, personal reflections from counselors who practice MI, reference materials for counselor use after the training, an online community for ongoing discussion, and continuing education certification. .